What Happened to You?
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: AU Zuko likes Katara and visa versa and they start dating. Zuko is called to the earth kingdom and he has to say goodbye to his new love. When he comes back he's changed and is endangering Katara. Zutara Vampire fic


After Zuko joined the group he noticed there was still one person who was ignoring him; Katara. When she woke everyone up, she splashed water on him; when she practiced waterbending, she threw ice shards at him; when he offered to help clean up after meals, she pushed him away and picked up the bowls before he could even think of objecting. He tried to start conversations but was given the cold shoulder; he was sick of it.

Zuko decided he was going to put an end to her stubbornness and he knew just how to do it, he just had to wait for the right time.

After a week had passed, Zuko found the opportunity he had been waiting for. The night started off like every other: Katara would start casual conversations with the gAang while blatantly ignoring the firebending teen. Just as the sun began to set, Katara served out the food. Everyone ate and continued talking as soon as they were done; Everyone except Katara, who kept glancing up at the moon. At first Zuko couldn't understand what was making Katara so agitated; it was just a full moon, and then it hit him. Waterbenders are stronger during a full moon. She wanted to practice when her bending was at its peak. That's when he would strike.

After a few minutes or so he began to grow impatient. He needed to speed things along, but how?

He thought about it for a while then came up with an idea that might or might not work, it all depended on how much they trusted his decision. Zuko turned his head towards Toph and spoke loud enough for every one to hear.

"I think we should change the times for Aang's lessons. Right now he has waterbending in the morning, earthbending at lunch and firebending at night. I believe Aang is experienced enough in fire to practice during the morning when the sun is low in the sky but high enough to give you a slight boost in your bending. Then he could do waterbending at night under the moon and continue doing earth at lunch. What does everyone else think?"

Everyone sat in silence for a while before it was broken by Aang. "I'll go along with it," he said cheerfully "it might be good for a little change." Everything was going exactly as Zuko had planned it. He asked if everyone else agreed and he got a yes from Hakoda - Sokka and Katara's dad-, Haru, The Duke and Teo, a simple nod from the strangely quiet Toph and a reluctant 'you better not burn him scarboy' and a giant smirk from Sokka. Only one left was Katara, who was still a bit agitated. Zuko looked from Sokka to Hakoda for some support on what he should do to get an answer from her, but both were as blank as he was.

After what seemed like an eternity she gave her permission for the time change. Now it was time for step two in plan 'water wench revenge.'

"Aang, since we have training first thing in the morning you will be waking up a lot earlier than usual so it is best you turn in now so you can rise without dramas." Zuko put on a stern face and looked Aang in the eye daring him to argue. Aang thought better of it and did as he was told. The Duke, Haru and Teo were sent off by Hakoda because they kept nodding off. Hakoda left soon after to get some soup for Suki – who was extremely ill with a firenation disease she picked up from being held in a royal prison.

Now it was just Sokka, Katara and Zuko. The trio kept quiet for the most of an hour with only the sounds of the night disturbing the peace. Well, Katara and Sokka's peace, Zuko was too deep in thought to give a damn about the sounds of night. They continued their silence for another hour before Sokka decided it was too late to guard his sister and retired to his room, but not before visiting Suki.

As soon as Zuko made sure Sokka wasn't anywhere near them he arose from he sitting place and slowly strolled towards Katara who was sitting opposite himself. He sat down on the other side of the log, making sure not to sit too close so he could make a quick getaway if needed. Katara turned and glared daggers at him, mentally telling him to move away. Seeing this, Zuko stood up but didn't walk away.

"Usually when someone does someone else a favour, they receive a little gratitude." Katara stood up and faced him, studying his eyes. "So why, and to who do I owe this gratitude?"

"Why, me of course. I did get rid of everyone so you could go waterbend," While he said this he casually took a step towards her. She looked shocked for a second then replaced it with an emotionless façade – which she had learnt from the prince himself – and took a step towards him so they were an arms length apart.

"You should really get your facts strait, I didn't want to waterbend." She tried to reason but he continued like she hadn't said a thing. "And as for how you're going to thank me, I have an Idea." He took another step forward so they were a hairs width apart.

She tried to read what he was planning but she couldn't place it. "And how…" she said, subconsciously leaning against his chest, "…am I going to repay my gratitude?" Zuko leant down so he could speak directly in her ear and whispered "Close your eyes."

Before she could react he had moved away from her, to her mouth and lightly kissed her. Zuko kept his eyes open so that he could see her reaction. At first her eyes were wide with surprise but she slowly closed them and, much to Zuko's surprise, deepened the kiss. Zuko broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"So are we even?" Katara asked him when she turned away from him to hide her ever darkening blush.

"Not yet, that was only half of what you owe me." She turned back with a questioning look on her face. "What else do I have to do?" A small smile crossed his face which Katara locked to memory because she was sure he wouldn't do it again.

"Be my girlfriend." A small giggle escaped her lips at how childish he sounded when he said it. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully but he welcomed it all the same.

Katara jolted out of her sleep, heart racing and drenched in sweat. She looked around her to see that there was no Zuko, just her belongings.

"It was just a dream." She said begrudgingly.

She couldn't believe it, it had felt so real. She decided then that she was going to make her dream a reality.

...Tomorrow...


End file.
